Analyzer (2199)
:This article describes the robot character Analyzer as depicted in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199. For his counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato, see Analyzer (OS). For his counterpart in the live action film, see Analyzer (live action film).'' The R-9 Autonomous Type Shipborne Analysis Unit, also known as AU09 and by the preferred nickname Analyzer, is an autonomous robot assigned to the United Nations Cosmo Navy battleship Yamato. As a uniquelyA story about a robot living in isolation that is read by Shiro Sanada and on YRA Radio Yamato by Yuria Misaki offers obvious parallels to Analyzer's existence ("Clockwork Prisoner"), suggesting that he is a one-of-a-kind creation. modified and greatly enhanced version of the AU08 robot type[http://yamato2199.net/character_au09.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data], Analyzer is capable of carrying out a wide variety of functions. Analyzer can readily interact with humans and aliens in an interpersonal manner, and is often described as male by the Yamato crew, despite having a distinctly non-humanoid design. History 2199: Voyage to Iscandar Officially, Analyzer is described as a "crew member in charge of analysis." His regular station is a specially designed cradle on the Yamato main bridge, where he provides support as a sub-frame of the ship's mainframe computer.ibid He monitors computer operations and sensors both inside and outside the vessel ("Toward a Sea of Stars", "Clockwork Prisoner", "One Man's War", "The Forever War"). His expertise with computer systems and robotics plays an important role during the long mission to Iscandar. He partners with chief science officer Shiro Sanada to study a captured enemy Garmilloid robot, and repair and reactivate it. Analyzer bonds with the Garmilloid that comes to be nicknamed "Alter" until it escapes confinement. He confronts Alter on the outer hull of Yamato and disables it permanently ("Clockwork Prisoner"). His work on Alter allows him to build an understanding of the Garmillas language, although his first attempt to use it is described as "difficult to understand" by a Garmillas ceasefire ambassador ("Graveyard of the Universe"). Analyzer is able to use his newfound knowledge of Garmillas software to save Yamato from destruction on two occasions. During the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster, he and Lieutenant Kaoru Niimi access the control system of a massive drill missile lodged inside the ship, deactivate its timed explosives, and instruct the missile to extract itself from Yamato ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). He and Niimi also develop a computer virus based on insights into Alter and successfully deploy it against a battalion of Garmilloid soldiers invading the ship, shutting all of them down and turning the tide of combat in the Battle of the Galactic Theater Gate ("The Forever War"). Analyzer is routinely assigned to excursions outside the ship, where he performs environmental analyses and heavy labor duties ("Escape from the Jupiter Sphere", "Gravestone on a Frozen Field"). He joins a five-person survey team exploring the planet Beemela 4 for water and food resources. Operating inside an exoskeleton, the robot clears a path through thick forest growth, and fights off an attack by a large insectoid beast. He later guides members of the team through the ruins of a structure built by the planet's extinct indigenous people, eventually finding a centuries-old wave motion energy core and memory storage device from Iscandar that aids Yamato on the remainder of its journey ("A Choice for the Future"). On a subsequent mission to the surface of the planet Shambleau, Analyzer takes over as pilot of the Ki-8 Stork air boat in the absence of human landing party members (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). 2202-2203: Terezart and the War with Gatlantis Analyzer is present on the Yamato main bridge ready to resume his prior duties when the crew takes the space battleship against orders on a voyage to the planet Terezart ("Departure to the Unknown!"). During the long flight, he uses a device mounted on his back to cleanse the main engine room of "space fireflies" infecting the ship, altering the minds of the human crew members, and deteriorating an energy conduction tube ("Bewitching - The Space Fireflies Beckon a Crisis"). Analyzer joins several members of the crew months later to explore ruins left by the Zeumulian civilization. They reactive two ancient artificial intelligences, which temporarily take over Analyzer's systems and use him as a conduit to communicate ("Gatlantis, the Cursed Children"). During the Raid on the White Comet, Yamato takes heavy fire that claims many of the ship's crew, including Analyzer. His body and his software are failing when Dr. Sakezo Sado finds him. Analyzer manages to thank the sobbing doctor before shutting down permanently ("''Yamato'', Attack the Comet Empire!"). Technical Specifications Analyzer's artificial intelligence is based on a highly advanced quantum computer cluster system. The complexity of his AI enables an independent personality to emerge naturally from the system, without requiring artificial personality programming to be added ibid. Analyzer is built with a compact design, with two arms mounted just below his hemispherical head and two short legs ending in wide multi-wheeled feet. Small thrusters are placed at strategic points around Analyzer's body for maneuverability in zero gravity ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). His speed, strength, and agility can be augmented with a large exoskeleton ("A Choice for the Future"). A high-powered laser is built into his left index finger ("Gravestone on a Frozen Field"). Other fingertips can extend on cables for grasping and manipulating objects, and for direct computer access ("Clockwork Prisoner", "Under a Rainbow Sun"). Analyzer's built-in sensors can read chemical composition, temperature, life signs, and rates of decay in non-biological materials, and may also be capable of performing radiocarbon datingAnalyzer estimates the time since the collapse of Beemela 4's native civilization, a number that may have been based on carbon-14 dating of the remains of two Beemelarians lying nearby ("A Choice for the Future"). ("Escape from the Jupiter Sphere", "Gravestone on a Frozen Field", "A Choice for the Future"). The design and technical capabilities of Analyzer were reused directly in the creation of AU13 Command AI in the early twenty-third century, robots capable of assuming control of all operations aboard a Cosmo Navy warship and completely bypassing human intervention[https://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/ Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website data on Command AI] ("[[Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga|Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga]]", "[[Earth, Yamato Is...|Earth, Yamato Is...]]"). Personality Analyzer expresses eagerness to be of service throughout the course of his duties. Although he speaks with a robotic monotone, he is capable of displaying a range of human emotions verbally, and through his body language and behavior. Analyzer frequently collaborates with Lieutenant Niimi, with whom he shares an easy rapport ("Under a Rainbow Sun", "The Forever War"). On Iscandar and during the return trip to Earth, he starts to form a friendship with Dr. Sakezo Sado, who is sometimes flustered by Analyzer's literal view of the world and his unusual interest in human affairs but who nevertheless accepts his company ("The Distant Promised Land", "Memories of the Blue Planet"). Analyzer is proud of his robotic abilities, going so far as to label them "superior" ("A Choice for the Future"). However, his interactions with Alter, a fellow mechanical being, motivate him to begin contemplating the nature of his existence and his place in the universe ("Clockwork Prisoner"). Notes and References Category:Yamato Crew Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Technology Category:Deceased